hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 20 (Making)
Making is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN, Kellie, Tim and Kathleen make a domino chain reaction. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together). *CHARLI's hand wants to clap but it needs another hand. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *KELLIE makes a tricky skipping rope game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *CHARLI starts the conga line and the Hi-5 band follows her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 19 (Creativity). *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *KATHLEEN has got a twin on a doll and they become triplets with a tall picture. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love). *Tim does exactly whatever CHARLI does. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *TIM, Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie build a music house together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings). *CHARLI draws a house. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a wobbly wall (Charli), and some other walls (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) stick together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). Gallery Nathan_S6_E20.png Charli_S6_E20_1.png Kellie_S6_E20.png Charli_S6_E20_2.png Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen_S6_E20.png Charli_S6_E20_3.png Tim_S6_E20.png Charli_S6_E20_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E20.png Trivia *The version of You Can't See Me seen in this episode is the complete version of the song, heard before in Series 2 but not in Series 4, where the video clip is from. Songlets ;Shapes in space Block by block, piece by piece On the winding line they go Nice and even, place them so Let's not bump them, no Stand them up carefully One by one they go Then stare right back and watch them That chain reaction show. Block by block, piece by piece On the winding line they go Nice and even, place them so Let's not bump them, no Stand them up carefully One by one they go Then stare right back and watch them That chain reaction show. ;Body move #01 If I wanna clap, then I need you, if I wanna clap, would you help me to? Oh, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it but I need you. If I wanna click, then I need you, if I wanna click, would you help me to? Oh, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it but I need you. ;Word play Jump, jump, Kellie, jump in the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope Shimmy and a-shake, slider like a snake Touch the ground, turn around, clap your hands and make a sound Touch your toes, touch your head, toes, head, that's what I've said Jump, jump, Kellie, jump in the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope. Jump, jump, Kellie, jump in the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope Shimmy and a-shake, slider like a snake Touch the ground, turn around, clap your hands and make a sound Touch your toes, touch your head, toes, head, that's what I've said Jump, jump, Kellie, jump in the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope. Jump, jump, Kathleen, over the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope Shimmy and a-shake, slider like a snake Touch the ground, turn around, clap your hands and make a sound Touch your toes, touch your head, toes, head, that's what I've said Jump, jump, Kathleen, over the skipping rope Arms out wide like you're walking on a tightrope. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Filler song Wherever I look I see puzzles and numbers Like how many flowers in my garden are red? One, two, three, four Or should I count the blue ones instead? It's funny just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns If I had a twin, what fun that would be Someone who's identical and just the same as me We'd talk the same and walk the same We'd dance and sing and play some games We'd always be together my twin and me If I could be twin, what fun that would be. If I had a twin, what fun that would be Someone who's identical and just the same as me We'd talk the same and walk the same We'd dance and sing and play some games We'd always be together my twin and me If I could be twin, what fun that would be. ;Body move #03 He's like a little echo (Little echo, little echo) Does everything the same (Same, same) Turns around and jumps up (Turns around and jumps up) He even calls my name (Even calls my name) Hey, Charli! (Hey, Charli!). Watch this little echo (Little echo) Can you do this the same? (The same, the same) Cross your arms and legs (Cross your arms and legs) It's like a funny game (It's like a funny game). ;Making music Banging in nails, nails, nails, picking a wall, wall, wall Start at the bottom and build it up tall. Banging in nails, making a wall, wall, wall Saw on beams, having a ball, ball, ball So strong and sturdy, built to last A house full of music and song, gonna be a blast. Banging in nails, saw on beams Sanding down, having a ball, ball, ball So strong and sturdy, built to last House full of music and song, gonna be a blast. Banging in nails, putting on paint, paint, paint Saw on beams, sanding down So strong and sturdy, built to last House full of music and song, it's gonna be a blast. ;Body move #04 Drawing the walls, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add the ceiling and floor too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll add the roof right on the top And when we're finished, we can stop and then we'll rest. Drawing the windows, one and two Do do do do do do do do do do do do Now add another one over here too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We'll make the windows open wide So the people who live there can see outside and then we'll rest. ;Sharing stories Wobbling's what I do all day, I know this got to be away To make my bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we do all day, we know this got to be away To make out bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we do all day, we know this got to be away To make out bricks look up and safe, stand up tall and be a wall. Wobbling's what we used to do, ... were the very few But now we're joined together strongly, ... a house where we all belong. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about dominoes Category:Ep about chains Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about snapping & clicking Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about the conga Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about twins & triplets Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about echoes Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about sanding Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about wobbling